Touch enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Furthermore, some touch-enabled devices make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects configured to simulate a texture or a friction on a touch-surface. This type of haptic effect can be used to provide information to the user and may be generated using an electrostatic haptic output device. Over time these electrostatic haptic output devices may wear, thus there is a need to monitor this wear.